iphone_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
IPhone 6S
The iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus (stylized and marketed as iPhone 6s and iPhone 6s Plus) are smartphones that were designed, developed, and marketed by Apple Inc. It is the ninth generation of the iPhone. They were announced on September 9, 2015, at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco by Apple CEO Tim Cook, with pre-orders beginning September 12 and official release on September 25, 2015. The iPhone 6S and 6S Plus were succeeded by the iPhone 7 and iPhone 7 Plus on September 7, 201619 and were discontinued with the announcement of the iPhone XS, iPhone XS Max, and iPhone XR on September 12, 2018. The iPhone 6S has a similar design to the iPhone 6 but includes updated hardware, including a strengthened chassis and upgraded system-on-chip, a 12-megapixel camera, improved fingerprint recognition sensor, LTE Advanced support, and "Hey Siri" capabilities without needing to be plugged in. The iPhone 6S also introduces a new hardware feature known as "3D Touch", which enables pressure-sensitive touch inputs. The iPhone 6S had a mostly positive reception. While performance and camera quality were praised by most reviewers, the addition of 3D Touch was liked by one critic for the potential of entirely new interface interactions, but disliked by another critic for not providing users with an expected intuitive response before actually using the feature. The battery life was criticized, and one reviewer asserted that the phone's camera was not significantly better than the rest of the industry. The iPhone 6S set a new first-weekend sales record, selling 13 million models, up from 10 million for the iPhone 6 in the previous year. However, Apple saw its first-ever quarterly year-over-year decline in iPhone sales in the months after the launch, credited to a saturated smartphone market in Apple's biggest countries and a lack of iPhone purchases in developing countries. Contents * 1History * 2Specifications ** 2.1Hardware ** 2.2Software * 3Reception ** 3.1Sales * 4Hardware issues ** 4.1Unexpected battery shutdowns * 5Timeline of models * 6See also * 7References * 8External links Historyedit X-ray of the iPhone 6S The Space Gray variant of an iPhone 6S showing its rear aluminum housing, identical to the iPhone 6. Notice the "S" logo, which is the main physical difference from the iPhone 6. Taken using an iPhone 4s. Before the official unveiling, several aspects of the iPhone 6S were rumored, including the base model having 16 gigabytes of storage,2021 the pressure-sensitive display technology known as 3D Touch,2223 and a new rose gold color option.24 iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus were officially unveiled on September 9, 2015, during a press event at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco. Pre-orders began September 12, with the official release on September 25.2526 On September 7, 2016, Apple announced the iPhone 7 and iPhone 7 Plus as successors to the iPhone 6S and 6S Plus, although they continued to be sold at a reduced price point as entry-level options in the iPhone lineup.2728 On March 31, 2017, the iPhone 6S and 6S Plus were released in Indonesia alongside the iPhone 7 and 7 Plus, following Apple's research and development investment in the country.2930 The iPhone 6S, iPhone 6S Plus, and iPhone SE were the last iPhone models to feature a standard 3.5 mm stereo headphone jack, and were discontinued on September 7, 2016, with the release of the iPhone 7 and iPhone 7 Plus.31 Specificationsedit Hardwareedit The iPhone 6S is nearly identical in design to the iPhone 6. In response to the "bendgate" design flaws of the previous model, changes were made to improve the durability of the chassis: the 6S was constructed from a stronger, 7000 series aluminum alloy,32 "key points" in the rear casing were strengthened and reinforced, and touchscreen integrated circuits were re-located to the display assembly.32 Alongside the existing gold, silver, and space gray options, a new rose gold color option was also introduced.33 The iPhone 6S is powered by the Apple A9 system-on-chip, which the company stated is up to 70% faster than Apple A8, and has up to 90% better graphics performance.33 The iPhone 6S has 2 GB of RAM, more than any previous iPhone,7 and also supports LTE Advanced.32 The Touch ID sensor on the 6S was also updated, with the new version having improved fingerprint scanning performance over the previous version.34 While the capacities of their batteries are slightly smaller, Apple rates the iPhone 6S and 6S Plus as having the same average battery life as their respective predecessors.35 The A9 system-on-chip was dual-sourced from TSMC and Samsung. Although it was speculated that the Samsung version had worse battery performance than the TSMC version, multiple independent tests have shown there is no appreciable difference between the two chips.3637 Although the device was not promoted as such, the iPhone 6S has a degree of water resistance because of a change to its internal design, which places a silicone seal around components of the logic board and an adhesive gasket around the display assembly38 to prevent them from being shorted by accidental exposure to water.39 Their displays are the same sizes as those of the iPhone 6, coming in 4.7-inch 750p and 5.5-inch 1080p (Plus) sizes. The iPhone 6S features a technology known as 3D Touch; sensors are embedded in the screen's backlight layer that measure the firmness of the user's touch input by the distance between it and the cover glass, allowing the device to distinguish between normal and more forceful presses. 3D Touch is combined with a Taptic Engine vibrator to provide associated haptic feedback.40 Although similar, this is distinct from the Force Touch technology used on the Apple Watch and the trackpad of the Retina MacBook, as it is more sensitive and can recognize more levels of touch pressure than Force Touch.4142 Due to the hardware needed to implement 3D Touch, the iPhone 6S is heavier than its predecessor.43 The iPhone 6S features a 12-megapixel rear-facing camera, an upgrade from the 8-megapixel unit on previous models, as well as a 5-megapixel front-facing camera. It can record 4K video, as well as 1080p video at 30, 60 and now 120 frames per second.4445 The camera was well received by many critics of the phone.464748 When the camera takes a 4K video recording, it can use the storage on the phone rapidly. The 16 gigabyte version of the phone was only capable of holding 40 min of 4K video.49 The iPhone 6S and 6S Plus were originally offered in models with 16, 64, and 128 GB of internal storage. Following the release of iPhone 7 in September 2016, the 16 and 64 GB models were dropped and replaced by a new 32 GB option.50 For improved storage performance, iPhone 6S utilizes NVM Express (NVMe), resulting in a maximum average read speed of 1,840 megabytes per second.951 Softwareedit See also: iOS, iOS 9, iOS 10, iOS 11, iOS 12, and iOS 13 The iPhone 6S originally shipped with iOS 9; the operating system leverages the 3D Touch hardware to allow recognition of new gestures and commands, including "peeking" at content with a light touch and "popping" it into view by pressing harder,40 and accessing context menus with links to commonly used functions within apps with harder presses on home screen icons.40 The camera app's "Retina Flash" feature allows the display's brightness to be used as a makeshift flash on images taken with the front camera, while "Live Photos" captures a short video alongside each photo taken.3245 The iPhone 6S supports iOS 12, which was first released on September 17, 2018. The iPhone 6S and iPhone 6S Plus also support iOS 13. This was unveiled on June 3, 2019, and will be released to the public on September 19, 2019. It supports most of the main features of this update, including the new dark mode. Receptionedit Nilay Patel of The Verge in 2015 described the 6S, in particular the Plus model, as "right now the best phone on the market. ... There just aren't other companies that can roll out a feature like 3D Touch and make it work in a way that suggests the creation of entirely new interface paradigms, and every other phone maker needs to figure out exactly why Apple's cameras are so consistent before they can really compete."52 Samuel Gibbs of The Guardian commented that the phone "has the potential to be the best smaller smartphone on the market, but its short battery life is deeply frustrating" and described the camera as "not leagues ahead of the competition anymore".53 Tom Salinger of The Register praised performance, noting that "we're now using phones with the performance of current PCs", but described 3D Touch as "just a glorified vibrator" and "no good ... you still don't know quite what's going to happen until you try it".54 Ryan Smith and Joshua Ho of AnandTech awarded the iPhone 6S and 6S Plus its Editors' Choice Gold Award, based largely on the phone's performance and the addition of 3D Touch.55 Salesedit On the Monday following the iPhone 6S's launch weekend, Apple announced that they had sold 13 million models, a record-breaking number that exceeded the 10 million launch sales of the iPhone 6 in 2014.565758 In the months following the launch, Apple saw its first-ever quarterly year-over-year decline in iPhone sales,5960 attributed to a saturated smartphone market in Apple's biggest sales countries and consumers in developing countries not buying iPhones.61 Hardware issuesedit Unexpected battery shutdownsedit In November 2016, Apple announced that a "very small number" of iPhone 6S devices manufactured between September and October 2015 have faulty batteries that unexpectedly shut down. While Apple noted that the battery problems were "not a safety issue", it announced a battery replacement program for affected devices. Customers with affected devices, which span "a limited serial number range", were able to check their device's serial number on Apple's website, and, if affected, receive a battery replacement free of charge at Apple Stores or authorized Apple Service Providers.626364 In December 2016, Apple revealed new details about the issue, stating that the affected devices contained a "battery component that was exposed to controlled ambient air longer than it should have been before being assembled into battery packs".6566 Timeline of models Category:IPhone